


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Pining Derek Hale, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. "Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more prompts. I hope you enjoy it!

“Quick! Hold my hand.” 

Derek jumps at the sound of the all-too familiar voice of his best friend. He looks up at Stiles in confusion before his eyes widen and he redirects his attention to their now adjoined hands. Derek looks at their joined hands in wonder, not allowing his mind to fixate on how just amazingly their hands seemed to fit together, their fingers perfectly intertwined. He hopes his hands aren’t sweating.

“Stiles, _what…_?” He croaks out, wincing at how rough his voice sounds. How exactly would you feel if your best friend, and the guy you’ve been completely crazy over for as long as you could remember, holds your hand out of nowhere? His response is completely justified, thank you very much.

“Sorry dude,” Stiles says, his eyes darting over Derek’s shoulder towards the door of the coffee shop. “I just need you to hold my hand, so he gets jealous.”

“He…?” Derek mutters as he forces himself to turn around, watching as Stiles’ latest crush Brian, walks through the door. Derek’s suffered the past month and a half as Stiles tried and failed to get Brian to notice him. Like all his other attempts, Brian doesn’t spare Stiles or Derek a single gaze as he walks towards the cash to order.

Derek turns back to see Stiles’ shoulders slump in defeat and he feels the grip of Stiles’ fingers loosen around his own. Despite his own heart sinking into his stomach, he couldn’t stand watching his friend suffer like this. 

Tightening his hold on Stiles’ hand, he brings both their hands together, making Stiles look up at him.

“Stiles,” he says firmly, grateful that his voice doesn’t waver. “I cannot begin to explain how wonderful you are. You’re probably the most hilarious person I know, and also one of the smartest. You are so kind and care so much about the people you love, and you’re absolutely gorgeous. You’re smile actually takes my breath away and it kills me that you don’t see this. That you don’t see that you deserve so much better than Brian.”

Stiles stares back at Derek, unblinking, as Derek’s words echo in his head. He looks down at their joint hands, his face flushing as Derek’s thumb strokes over his knuckles. Derek’s own face and ears were red with embarrassment at his confession, but he doesn’t stop the motion.

“Did you… really mean that?” 

“Every word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
